1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the technical field of underwater detection devices, in particular to a single-jointed underwater robot fish.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The robot fish has important applications and meets urgent needs in military applications, biological observation and detection in confined spaces, etc., due to its high speed, high efficiency, high camouflage, high mobility and high adaptability. However, due to the limitations of charging, the robot fish cannot perform long-term and long-range tasks in the prior fields, and accordingly, the capacity of the robot fish to perform tasks underwater, and particularly in oceans, is severely limited.
At present, most of the robot fish adopts a multi-joint series drive, which is relatively complex to control, and is not conducive to the operation of the robot fish in water; the robot fish is complex in structure, high in cost and is heavy.